


COME SE FOSSE STATO VERO

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst senza lieto fine, M/M, Personaggi umani
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Evil_Keshi ha scritto una bellissima storia ispirata al video k-pop "Oneshot"  che trovate tradotta qui https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490614.Mi è venuta voglia di scrivere il seguito, che, per forza di cose, non può essere lieto. Ma ogni tanto ci vuole no?Il noto boss malavitoso Alec Lightwood è stato arrestato grazie alla brillante operazione sotto copertura condotta dal tenente Bane. Il quale, però, è rimasto un po' troppo coinvolto e ne sta per pagare le conseguenze.Grazie se vorrete essere così gentili da lasciare un commento o un kudos!Grazie a @LunaStefy per i suoi preziosi suggerimenti
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	COME SE FOSSE STATO VERO

II

“Non toccarlo!! - urlò Alec – Magnus! Magnus!”

L'agente stava porgendo la mano a Magnus in maniera...gentile? Aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

E poi vide che gli stava porgendo il distintivo. “Congratulazioni, tenente, bel lavoro!”

“Mag... no....”

Magnus gli si avvicinò mentre le manette scattavano ai suoi polsi.

“Dimmi che non è vero! Dimmi che non mi hai tradito! Dimmi... - abbassò la testa – dimmi che hai provato qualcosa per me...” l'ultima frase un sussurro.

Magnus lo fissò, aprì la bocca e fece per parlare, ma la richiuse rapidamente. Scosse la testa e si voltò per andarsene, sentendo una strana stretta al cuore e in bocca un gusto amaro.

I

La stanza in cui si doveva svolgere l'interrogatorio era fredda e male illuminata. Un tavolo metallico a cui era fissata una staffa per le manette, due sedie dall'aria scomoda, una di fronte all'altra ai due latidel tavolo, un pannello bianco sulla parete di fronte alla porta e un paio di luci sgradevolmente giallastre.

Ragnor sedeva con la schiena al pannello – in realtà una parte di parete semitrasparente per consentire a chi si trovava nella stanza adiacente di poter assistere all’interrogatorio – e si chiedeva perché avesse accettato di condurre quello dei Lightwood al posto di Magnus. _Per amicizia_ , certo. Il suo collega aveva svolto una brillante operazione sotto copertura che aveva permesso la cattura di gran parte dei componenti della banda, nonostante la fuga della sorella Lightwood, quindi era stata una operazione coronata dal successo. Magnus avrebbe certamente ottenuto una promozione o un riconoscimento, dopotutto era anche rimasto ferito nell'azione, ma non tutto era andato come previsto. Ragnor conosceva bene il suo amico, e aveva capito che Magnus era rimasto più coinvolto di quanto avrebbe voluto.

IV

“Prendetevi una stanza, voi due!” rise Jace.

Magnus percorse con lo sguardo il corpo di Alec come se volesse attraversarlo.

“Potremmo anche fare come dice lui” disse strascicando le parole.

“Vieni a casa mia stasera” sussurrò immediatamente Alec avvicinandosi.

Non appena Magnus fu entrato in casa sentì chiudere di colpo la porta alle sue spalle, mentre due braccia robuste lo avvolgevano e lo scaraventavano contro il muro. Le labbra di Alec furono sulle sue in un bacio famelico, le mani di Alec gli tolsero la giacca e gli sbottonarono la camicia, insinuandosi sotto e afferrandolo alla vita. Alec lo divorava, già ansimante e chiaramente eccitato, gli carezzava le spalle e il petto, gli artigliava i muscoli delle braccia. La sua mano lo afferrò alla nuca, tenendolo fermo mentre la bocca scendeva lungo il collo mordendolo.

A quell'assalto Magnus ebbe un momento di smarrimento, poi cominciò a reagire, ricambiando i baci e le carezze, fino a quando le sue mani incontrarono la cintura dei pantaloni di Alec. Si staccò da lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, in cui si mescolavano desiderio, ansia, timore, incertezza.

Alec annuì e lo fece indietreggiare fino a quando le sue ginocchia toccarono la sponda del letto.

Alec fu improvvisamente sopra di lui.

V

Ragnor guardava l'amico e collega con aria comprensiva, chiedendosi dove avesse sbagliato. Dove avessero sbagliato entrambi. Non avrebbe dovuto permettere a Magnus di imbarcarsi in un'azione così emotivamente coinvolgente? Ma Magnus era un agente esperto e addestrato, avrebbe dovuto essere capace di gestire i suoi sentimenti. Forse il peso del passato che si trascinava dietro lo aveva reso più vulnerabile di quanto pensassero? O forse il giovane Lightwood non era quel mostro privo di anima che tutti credevano – benché onestamente le sue azioni non dessero molto adito a dubbi?

Magnus non era più stato lo stesso dopo l'arresto.

Aveva chiesto qualche giorno di licenza, cosa che gli avevano concesso molto volentieri, considerando sia il valore che aveva dimostrato nell'azione, sia lo spirito di sacrificio, sia le sue condizioni fisiche. Ma Ragnor sapeva che Magnus aveva bisogno di tempo e di solitudine per elaborare quello che aveva infine percepito come un tradimento da parte sua e per fare chiarezza in quel sentimento confuso che provava verso il giovane Lightwood. Avevano parlato a lungo, lui e Alexander, e Magnus aveva scoperto una mente vivace e complessa, un giovane uomo colto e interessante, pieno di sogni, ad onta di ciò che faceva della sua vita, un ragazzo afferrato da un meccanismo più grande di lui in cui ciononostante si era inserito perfettamente, una sorta di personalità brillante con un sottofondo torvo e affascinante. Si erano baciati e toccati, avevano fatto sesso, perdio, e Magnus, passato il primo momento di disagio, si era trovato ad anelare ai loro incontri, a quella bocca che gli faceva dimenticare tutto, a quel corpo bello come quello di un dio che gli faceva provare un'eccitazione e un piacere di cui non aveva mai sospettato l'esistenza nelle sue precedenti relazioni.

E infine, come chiamare quell'attrazione e quel compenetrarsi di corpi e anime, se non...amore...

III

Ragnor non sollevò il capo fino a quando Alec Lightwood non fu portato dentro la stanza, in uno sferragliare di catene che aveva alle caviglie e ai polsi. Dopo che l'accusato fu fatto sedere e le manette fissate al tavolo, Ragnor fece cenno all'agente di guardia di lasciarli soli, poi finalmente alzò gli occhi su di lui con aria impenetrabile. In un angolo della sua mente gli venne di constatare quanto l'uniforme del carcere non togliesse nulla alla bellezza di quel dannato uomo. Ragnor era un eterosessuale privo di dubbi ma non poteva non ammettere quanto attraente fosse Alec Lightwood. Che roba, tutti e tre quei Lightwood erano davvero belli in maniera singolare.

_Bando alle ciance_ , pensò fra sé.

“Allora, Alec, che ne dici di raccontarci qualcosa della tua...attività eh? Ci risparmieresti un po' di ricerche noiose e del tempo utile, tanto ci arriveremo lo stesso, ma sai, sarebbe carino da parte tua. Ah, e anche dove potremmo fare due chiacchiere con la tua bella sorellina”.

“Dov'è?” chiese Alec. Era chiaro chi intendesse, ma Ragnor aveva deciso di fare lo gnorri.

“Chi, scusa? E poi qui le domande le faccio io, se non è ancora chiaro”.

“Dov'è? - ripeté Alec – Sai benissimo chi, voglio sapere dov'è, voglio sapere se quel fottuto codardo ha il coraggio di guardarmi in faccia. Perché ci scommetto che è là dietro, a godersi lo spettacolo! Ebbene, niente spettacolo, che venga fuori! Vieni fuori, bastardo, fatti vedere se hai il coraggio!”

Ragnor rimase in silenzio, attendendo che lo scoppio d'ira passasse.

Alec ansimava, a denti stretti, rosso in viso, ma con uno sguardo pieno di dolore, e si capiva che quell'ira non era rivolta solo a Magnus ma anche a se stesso, per essersi lasciato andare, quell'unica volta, per aver avuto fiducia in chi quella fiducia non aveva meritato. Per aver voluto pensare di poter avere quell'unica, singola possibilità di essere felice.

“Non siamo qui per parlare di questo, e il tenente Bane non è responsabile del tuo interrogatorio, qui ci sono io ed è a me che risponderai”

“Non ho niente da dire” fu la laconica risposta.

“Ne sei certo? Vuoi continuare in questo atteggiamento? Non ti porterà a nulla, Lightwood, solo a nuovi guai”.

Ma Alec aveva ormai deciso che avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa. Nella sua mente, solo quell'ultimo bacio di Giuda, quel bacio del tradimento, quel bacio che doveva, dannazione, aver significato qualcosa.

VI

“Lightwood, hai una visita”

“Non voglio vedere nessuno, mandalo via”

Abituarsi alla vita in galera non era stato così semplice. Alec era bello, e benché non fosse esattamente un bersaglio facile, aveva ricevuto la sua buona dose di offerte di protezione in cambio di favori sessuali. Un paio di risse comprendenti alcuni pugni ben assestati avevano messo rapidamente in chiaro che era meglio lasciarlo in pace.

Inoltre, non era esattamente uno sconosciuto nell’ambiente, aveva una posizione: tuttavia, le circostanze così particolari della sua cattura si erano venute rapidamente a sapere, relegandolo in una sorta di limbo fra timore della sua ira e derisione per essersi lasciato ingannare da uno sbirro.

Jace e Andrew erano stati trasferiti in un altro penitenziario, quindi Alec si era ritrovato da solo, straziato dal tradimento, preoccupato per la sorte della sorella e della banda, ignaro di ciò che stava accadendo al fratello e al suo fedele amico.

Infine però, si era rassegnato. Non era mai stato una persona socievole, preferiva la compagnia dei fratelli e di pochi fedelissimi, quindi l’isolamento in prigione non gli era pesato più di tanto, e al diavolo le visite. Neppure l’avvocato, voleva vedere.

Così, quando gli era stato detto che c’era una visita, aveva rifiutato. Finché, qualche minuto dopo, qualcuno si era avvicinato alle sbarre della sua cella.

“Neppure se sono io che ti chiamo nel deserto?” udì pronunciare da una voce ben conosciuta, una voce indimenticabile che lo faceva gemere dal dolore e urlare di rabbia.

“Tu…? Sparisci dalla mia vista, cazzo”.

“Alec, dobbiamo parlare”

“Di cosa? Come hai il coraggio di mostrarmi la tua faccia da stronzo?”

Si voltò verso Magnus. “Che cazzo vuoi adesso? Vieni a sbattermi in faccia la tua cazzo di vittoria? A ridere di me perché ti ho creduto, perché sei riuscito a farmi credere di provare qualcosa per me, e io sono stato abbastanza idiota da caderci?”

“Voglio spiegarti…”

“E dimmi un po’, come ti sentivi quando stavamo scopando eh? Disgustato? Eccitato perché avevi ottenuto quel che volevi? Ti sentivi un eroe? Certo, stavi facendo il tuo dannato mestiere!”.

Si strofinò il viso con la mano. “Non ci posso credere… - ripeté - Non c’è un cazzo da spiegare”.

Alec divenne improvvisamente calmo, l’accesso di rabbia lo aveva lasciato improvvisamente svuotato. “Avevi il tuo lavoro da fare. E l’hai fatto, anche bene, devo dire. Hai vinto. Non posso credere che tu mi abbia preso così bene per il culo, come ho potuto essere così cieco?”

Sedette sul letto, sconfitto, la rabbia svanita. Le mani abbandonate in grembo, sollevò lo sguardo verso Magnus. “Non cercare neanche di rispondere, non ha importanza. Sono stato un idiota”.

Nel frattempo, Magnus non aveva spiccicato una sola parola, sopraffatto dai propri sentimenti. Porca miseria, era il suo dannato lavoro, e i Lightwood erano un branco di criminali, perché si sentiva così a disagio. Come se qualcosa fosse infine andato troppo storto.

Forse doveva una verità, a quest’uomo. Ma quale verità? Il ruolo che aveva impersonato? L’attrazione che aveva simulato? Ma aveva davvero recitato una parte, infine? E l’amore.. - oh sì, eccolo, l’elefante nella stanza. Si era…innamorato di quest’uomo? Davvero?

_No_.

_O sì?_

La sua mente vagava confusa, sentiva in petto una stretta al cuore. Guardò l’uomo sconfitto davanti a sé, seduto nella cella. Un uomo che non era stato sconfitto da un agente sotto copertura, o tradito da un nemico. Un uomo tradito dal suo stesso cuore, dai suoi sentimenti, dal desiderio di un frammento di vita normale, dal sogno di un’unica possibilità di essere felice.

“Non sono venuto qui per celebrare una vittoria. Non so neppure come mi sento o cosa dovrei dirti, ma Alec, ti prego, guardami, guardami, dritto negli occhi. Probabilmente sarà l’ultima volta che ci vediamo, lo so che tua sorella e il resto della banda mi daranno la caccia. Lo so che lei mi odia perché ti ho sbattuto dentro, ma soprattutto perché sono l’uomo che ha fatto credere al suo prezioso fratello di poter essere amato per quello che era, di poter avere qualcosa di bello nella sua vita, che non fosse violenza o assassinio, qualcosa di puro. Non mi perdonerà mai per aver distrutto quel sogno. Guardami, per favore”.

Alec sollevò infine gli occhi su di lui, gonfi come se avesse pianto.

“Cosa vuoi da me? La mia benedizione? Il mio perdono? Ce l’hai, che mi frega - non mi importa più di niente adesso. Sono quasi…stupito, di non sentire più niente.” Lo fissò intensamente. “Sono già morto, e sei tu che mi hai ucciso”.

“Lo so che suona orribile, ma Alexander, ho bisogno di dirti…”

“Non osare chiamarmi così, mai più!”

“Okay, okay,..Alec, allora. Ho bisogno di dirti che…non è stato solo lavoro, Alec. Io provavo davvero qualcosa per te. Io - si guardò le mani abbandonate in grembo, tormentando l’orlo della camicia - quando stavamo…scopando, Alec, io ero…mi sono sentito felice. Puoi non credermi, ma non è stato per dovere, è stato dolce”.

Alec sbuffò. “Ah, sì, certo, come no? So benissimo di essere bello, ed esperto - rise amaramente - ti ho fatto stare bene, tutto sommato. Ma io…ci avevo messo il cuore, ci tenevo, a te. Ti… - sospirò - amavo”.

“Alec, per favore, non so dirti se chiamarlo amore, ma ciò che ho sentito…non l’ho mai provato con nessuno e forse non lo proverò mai più”

“Stronzate. Andrai oltre, hai avuto quello che volevi. Risparmiami i piagnistei, va bene? E non osare dirmi che ti piacevo davvero”.

“Ma è così! - urlò Magnus - Lo vuoi capire?”.

Un silenzio pesante scese fra loro.

Nessuno dei due disse una sola parola per un po’, sempre più distanti l’uno dall’altro, entrambi a loro modo sconfitti.

Poi Magnus raccolse l’ultima traccia di coraggio e ruppe il silenzio.

“Ascolta. Quel ch’è fatto è fatto, non c’è via d’uscita. Solo…non odiarmi, ricordati di me e dei momenti belli che abbiamo passato assieme. Io non ti dimenticherò”.

Emise un breve sospiro. “Come ti dicevo, sono quasi certo che non ci rivedremo più. Perciò…addio Alexander”.

Sentiva la propria anima spezzarsi, il cuore anelava ad una parola, un gesto. Sperava che forse Alexander gli avrebbe detto qualcosa, qualunque cosa. Ma Alec gli aveva voltato le spalle e fissava la parete in silenzio.

Magnus chinò la testa e si allontanò.

Quando fu sicuro che Magnus non potesse più sentirlo, Alec si passò una mano sul viso, sorpreso di sentirla bagnata di lacrime.

“Addio, Magnus”.

VII

Senza bussare, Magnus entrò nell’ufficio di Ragnor, il viso inespressivo, torcendosi le mani.

Ragnor sollevò lo sguardo dal rapporto che stava esaminando, percependo qualcosa di devastante nell’inconsueto comportamento dell’amico.

“Da quando ti fiondi qui dentro senza bussare, Magnus?”

Magnus continuava a tacere.

“Che c’è, amico mio? Siediti, vuoi un po’ di caffè?”

“No grazie - disse Magnus - Anzi, scusa, non ti disturberò a lungo, non voglio rubarti tempo. Ma devo dirti una cosa”.

“Riguarda il programma di protezione testimoni? Partirà tra pochissimo, lasciami finire il rapporto e intanto fai su un po’ della tua roba e tieni il profilo basso finché non siamo a tiro”.

“No, non è per quello, anzi, ti sono grato e sono pronto a partire ma - un sospiro profondo - voglio dare le dimissioni”.

Ragnor spalancò gli occhi. “Vuoi…cosa? Ma sei matto? Io…oh cazzo”. Spalancò la bocca, poi la richiuse di colpo, quando ebbe capito.

“Si tratta di lui, vero? Del giovane Lightwood. Cos’è successo, Magnus? Cosa nascondi dietro la tua “brillante operazione”? Cazzo, lo sapevo! Ti sei fatto male, e non intendo fisicamente. Che cavolo, non dirmi che ti piaceva sul serio… Insomma, sei caduto nella tua stessa trappola, vero?”

Magnus si afflosciò sulla sedia.

“Oh Ragnor, non ci capisco niente. Come ho potuto? Non sono un adolescente alla sua prima cotta per un bel ragazzo! Ma…non ho potuto farne a meno, Rag. Lui è…beh, speciale. Bellissimo. Intelligente, di mente acuta. Gentile, a suo modo, protettivo, ferocemente devoto a chi ama. So che è una fregatura per tutti, Ragnor, so che non posso averlo nella mia vita, ma non posso neppure essere più un poliziotto. Ho perso la testa, ho perso la fiducia, devo, devo dimettermi, e non tornerò indietro.”

Guardò il suo capo, il suo amico. “Sono venuto a dirti addio, amico mio, non volevo che lo scoprissi da un collega qualunque, meriti di meglio”.

Gli porse pistola e distintivo.

Ragnor era senza parole, attonito. Sospirò.

“Lo capisco, Mags. Ma non è più facile per questo. Cazzo, ma ne sei sicuro? Di sacrificare tutto quello per cui ti sei fatto il culo in questi anni, e per un…criminale?”

Magnus alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, come se cercasse ispirazione, e un piccolo sorriso gli comparve sulle labbra. “Strano, vero? L’amore è così stupido. Ma è quello che è”.

“Fammi almeno sapere se stai bene. O dimmi che starai bene”.

“Certo, Ragnor, starò bene. Col tempo”.

Con un’espressione di rimpianto, Magnus sfiorò col pollice il proprio distintivo un’ultima volta. Poi uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo lentamente la porta dietro di sé.


End file.
